Tales of a Cat
by Freaky Star Eyes
Summary: A familiar tale with a twist. A boy finds himself thrown into the past where he gets drawn into an adventure that will cause him to make several new friends as well as enemies. One of which is a vengeful hanyou forced to be his companion so she can get he
1. Scroll 1

**A/N:** Well, this took forever to get together. Now when you read this, it's supposed to sound familiar, yet backwards. Basically, it's the same story, but with all the characters switched around with someone that could be considered their 'opposite.' Now, it's not going to be exactly the same since 1) I don't have any of the mangas, and 2) I'm writing this with words and not pictures so I've had to fill in a few gaps. Don't worry, it should be close to the actual story since I'm having a couple of friends, who are very into Inu Yasha and own the mangas, read over it before I even type it up. Hope you all like this.

**Disclaimer:** Well, this is definitely not mine at all. The original idea was my friend, Jessica's (aka Kags/LadyDragonStar), she mentioned it in one of her Inu fics as a TV show called _Tales of a Cat_, she mentioned that it was basically Inu, but with the characters switched. So I asked her about it and she ended up showing me some notes on it, like which characters she switched with each other, and said that she wasn't going to work on the story and if I wanted it I could have it. The original Inu Yasha is not mine either, I can't remember their name, but I'm sure at lest one avid Inu fan will tell me.

**Tales of a Cat**

Scroll 1: The Damned Youth

_Japan, a Long Time Ago_

"This is your fate!" the hanyou hissed as she crouched atop one of the burning huts. She watched in satisfaction as the village burned. She chuckled as the villagers ran around trying to put out the fires. She looked at her prize and smiled. "Finally, I have my Jewel of the Four Souls. Now to become a full demon!" She grinned and leapt off the building and ran out of the destroyed village.

"Kagome!" a voice called out from behind her. She turned—_thunk_! She flew back against a tree.

"Ses-Sesshomaru!"

The priest Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou. "How dare you…take the Jewel for…you know it was not meant…" He couldn't finish his sentence. The hanyou attempted to glare at him in response, but she was already under the influence of the binding spell.

The tall priest began to make his way out of the forest, leaving the limp figure behind. As he reached the edge of the tree line, he stumbled and something fell out of his hand. A young girl ran to help him.

"Brother, you are wounded, we must get you ba—"

"No, Kaede," he said, cutting her off. "I am dying, little sister," he said quietly. He bent down to pick up the fallen object. "You _must_ burn this with my body," he instructed, indicating the Jewel in his hand. "No demon can be allowed to possess it." He coughed and spit out blood.

Later, the entire village watched in silence as their beloved priest's body burned. Even the wounded attended his funeral pyre. Clasped in his hands was the jewel he spent his life protecting, the Jewel of the Four Souls.

A short ways away, in the middle of the forest, a young raven-haired hanyou remained unconscious pinned against a tree.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

_Tokyo, Now_

"I can't believe people actually pay money for these pathetic marbles," Inu Yasha told his grandfather incredulously.

"But of course!" the old man replied. "If one has the Shikon Jewel, one's family will know safety and prosperity," he began. The boy snorted and began to play fetch with his small puppy and the 'jewel' keychain. "Are you listening, Inu Yasha? You should learn the Jewel's legend," the old man continued in a lecturing tone.

"No."

"In the beginning, the 'Jewel of Four Souls'—" he began.

"You're wasting your breath, Gramps," the fair-haired boy said. "What you could tell me is that you didn't forget what tomorrow is," he said hopefully.

"That would be too easy," Gramps replied with a sigh. "Of course I didn't forget my handsome grandson's fifteenth birthday." He pulled out a wrapped box and muttered, "You wouldn't let me forget."

"Oh yeah!" the boy said, ignoring the old man's last comment. He tore into the box and pulled out what was inside. He made a face. "What the hell is it?"

"It's the mummified hand of a 'Kappa' water sprite," his grandfather explained. "The legends hold that whosoever possesses this—"

Inu Yasha snorted and offered the hand to the puppy. "Here you go, Buyo, a new toy."

"Hey!" the old man cried. "Those things aren't cheep!" He winced as the puppy began to wrestle with the hand.

After Gramps closed up the Sunset Shrine gift shop, he and Inu Yasha headed into the house. The 'house' was also a very old shrine, occupied by Inu Yasha, Gramps, Inu Yasha's mother, and his younger brother Sota.

"The legend of these pickles is that—" Gramps began at breakfast the next day.

"You bought them from Mr. Ujiko, right?" Inu Yasha cut in.

This was the usual meal conversation in the Higurashi household. The family took care of the Sunset Shrine where they also lived. There was also a 500-year-old sacred 'Go-Shinboku' god-tree and a covered well that they cared for as well that each probably had their own 'legends.' According to Gramps, everything at the Shrine had a legend, which he tried to teach his grandsons. Neither one paid much attention, that is, Inu Yasha never paid attention or cared until the day of his fifteenth birthday.

"Hey! Squirt!" Inu Yasha called out.

"Inu Yasha!" Sota cried, startled.

"You'd better not be messin' around in the mini shrine!" Inu Yasha said, approaching his brother who was standing at the door to the mini shrine that surrounded the well.

"But Buyo, he's in the well-house." Inu Yasha sighed and entered the well-house with Sota.

"Buuu-yo!" Sota called out. The well-house, lit only by the light coming in through the door behind them, creaked eerily. "He's down there some where." Sota whispered to Inu Yasha.

"What are you waiting for then? Go get him," Inu Yasha said exasperatedly.

"But doesn't this place kinda…give you the creeps?" Sota asked staring down into the dark.

"What? You scared? C'mon, you're a boy, suck it up!"

There was a scratching sound from below.

"Th-there's something in there!" Sota gasped.

"Hm, I wonder what it is." Inu Yasha asked sarcastically. "Maybe it's our dog!" The scratching noise came again. Inu Yasha sighed and headed down the stairs to get the dog.

Again, he heard the scratching noise. "Huh?" he mumbled. _That sounds like it's coming from _inside_ the well!_ he thought in surprise. Suddenly, he felt something cold and wet touch the back of his leg. "What the--!" he yelled in surprise, causing Sota to yell also. "I hate it when you do that, Buyo," Inu Yasha said as he picked the puppy up.

"Don't yell like that, Inu Yasha! You scared me!" Sota gasped. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and turned to head back up the stairs.

Everything seemed to happen all at once. The cover on the well moved and Sota stared in shock. He tried to warn his brother just as the cover broke apart and a woman reached out and grabbed Inu Yasha. At least it looked like a woman apart from the four extra arms.

"Hey!" Inu Yasha yelled in surprise, dropping the puppy. Then the six-armed woman pulled him into the well with her. As they fell, Inu Yasha noticed that at the waist, instead of legs, the creature had a long boned tail. _What the hell!_ he thought, not believing what his eyes were seeing. Other than the fact that they still hadn't hit the bottom of the well yet, Inu Yasha noticed that the creature's flesh was growing back to resemble a giant centipede. Inu Yasha was too stunned to speak.

"What joy. What strength I feel," the creature said in an inhuman voice. "My flesh returns to me!" It grabbed him closer and flicked its abnormally long tongue over his face. "You…have it…Yes?"

Getting over his shock and surprise, Inu Yasha began to struggle against the centipede woman's grasp. "Sick! Get your nasty tongue off me, bitch!" he said shoving her face away from his. As he did, a bright light flashed and the creature let him go except for one arm that ripped off at the elbow and still gripped his arm.

As the creature fell away from him, he heard it shout, "I...will not…lose it…now…the Jewel of Four Souls…will be…mi…" Its voice faded away.

Inu Yasha looked after it confusedly. _Where_ _have I heard that before. Jewel of Four Souls?_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly his foot caught a rock and he began to roll and tumble. A couple seconds later, he hit the ground. Looking up, he noticed that he hadn't actually fallen very far. _Well, I guess that whole thing was a dream, since I'm just in the well._ He looked around and saw the arm that had been latched onto him. _Damn, so it was real. So what was that about some jewel?_ He thought, trying to remember what Gramps had said_. Guess I'll just ask him about it._

"Hey, Shrimp!" he yelled. "Go get Gramps! Now!" He paused, but didn't hear any response. "Sota, you miserable little brat. The stupid chicken ran away!" he muttered to himself as he began to climb out of the well. There were many rocks and vines sticking out of the walls so it wasn't too difficult for him to climb out. He pulled himself over the edge of the well, and rolled onto the ground. He looked around. _What in the…?_ It looked like he was standing in the middle of a clearing. _Where'd the Shrine go? The well was inside the mini-shrine, and now it's in a clearing? Now how the hell did that happen?_ he thought, looking around for any familiar landmarks. "Mom? Gramps?" No response.

He began to run into the trees. Suddenly ahead of him, he saw a big tree that stood above the others. _Now that, I recognize_, he thought in excitement. _If I can just get to the old god-tree, I should be able to get home from there._

He reached the tree and stopped. There, pinned to the tree, was what looked like a girl about his age. She looked normal enough except for the delicate ears on top of her head poking out of her long, black hair. She appeared to be sleeping, and from the vines and roots wrapped around her, Inu Yasha figured she'd been there a while. He couldn't tell if it was the spear sticking out of her stomach or the roots and vines around her that were holding her up off of the ground. Curious, he walked closer. "Hey, you alive?" he asked. Nothing. He climbed up onto the roots that were wrapped around her. As he climbed up, he noticed a black thing sticking out behind her leg. Looking closer, he realized that it must be a tail. Standing up to look her in the face, he realized that she was actually pretty good looking, despite the odd ears and the tail.

Unable to resist the urge, he reached up and poked one of her ears, then reached out and tugged on both of them. _They're real!_ he thought in surprise.

Suddenly a voice called out from behind him, "What do you there!" and several things thunked into the tree around him and the girl. He was surprised to see several arrows sticking out of the tree around him.

"This land is forbidden!" the voice yelled again.

"Be you a stranger!" a second voice called.

Inu Yasha turned around and saw more arrows pointed directly at him. _Okay, then_, he thought, raising his hands to show he wasn't holding anything. They motioned for him to jump back down to the ground and he did so. One of the men dropped his bow and approached him as his companions kept their weapons trained on Inu Yasha. The man grabbed Inu Yasha's hands and tied them tightly behind his back. Inu Yasha winced at the pressure and the rough ropes. As the man prodded Inu Yasha towards his companions, Inu Yasha got a chance to study his captors. They were dressed in weird looking cloths that reminded Inu Yasha of how his grandfather dressed, especially when he was the shrine store. He tried to remember what his grandfather had said when Inu Yasha questioned his outfit, but all he could remember was something about farms. Inu Yasha sighed when he realized he should have listened to his grandfather more often.

The men led Inu Yasha into a small village and up to one of the buildings. One of the men, the one who had tied his hands, went inside. Inu Yasha could hear him speaking to someone, but couldn't make out the words. The other men who had found him came up behind him and forced him to sit down on the ground.

"Hey! That hurt!" Inu Yasha grumbled. Soon a crowd began to gather around him. Men, women, and children all dressed in the same weird fashion as the handful of men who had found him began to gather. Turning to look at the building the one man had entered, he could hear the voices coming closer to the door, and he could finally make out a few sentences.

"You found him in Kagome's forest?" a voice inquired.

"Aye, a lad in the queerest rags, he is!" the man replied.

The crowd around him began to murmur and whisper.

"He's come spyin', I wager!" one man said, giving Inu Yasha a hard look.

"Then another battle's a brewin'?" a woman asked fearfully.

"I wager 'e's one of them 'kitsune' foxes magicked to look like a boy!" another woman suggested.

There were other suggestions and questions, all confusing to Inu Yasha. _Wars? Kitsune? Magic? What the hell are they talkin' about?_ Inu Yasha thought bewildered. _If I didn't know any better, I'd think I fell into my history book. This place and these people look like one of those museum displays._

Suddenly the voice of the man who had entered the little building called out above the muttering crowd. "Make way! Make way!"

"Lady Kaede, the priestess, is come!" one of the villagers commented, moving out from between Inu Yasha and the door to the hut. An old, hunched woman with an eye patch approached him using a bow as a walking staff. As she stopped next to him, she threw a handful of powder at him. "Show your true form, demon!" Inu Yasha flinched away from the powder, but still managed to get some in his face, causing him to sneeze. The villagers stared at him.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. "Why were you in the forest of Kagome?"

Inu Yasha turned to face the woman fully. _The weirdoes just keep getting weirder_, he thought.

The old woman started in surprise as he turned to face her. "Let me see your face," she commanded, grabbing his chin and turning his head from side to side. "So, trying to look like a clever one, are you?" she asked with a frown.

Inu Yasha gave her an indignant stare.

"You're his image, though…" Kaede said thoughtfully. "…my elder brother…Sesshomaru…"

"Huh? What's a Sess-Ses-sho-ma-ru?" Inu Yasha asked, finally getting control of his tongue.

"You try to come here looking like him, yet you do not know who he is?" the woman asked in surprise. "Bring him inside," she commanded the group who had brought him into the village. She walked back into the little hut and two of the men grabbed his arms and helped him up and into the hut behind her.

"Sesshomaru was the village priest… and its protector," the old woman informed him once the men left. She sat and began to spoon some dinner into bowls for herself and Inu Yasha. She was silent for a moment as she remembered the priest's last words to her echoing in her mind, _You _must_ burn this with my body_. She shook her head. "That was over fifty years ago. He died when I was but a small child. I vowed to learn and fill his place as the protector of this village." She glanced over at Inu Yasha. "What? You don't like my cooking?" she asked frowning.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and replied in a very sarcastic voice, "Well, probably not, but seeing as my arms are _still_ tied behind my back, I can't actually tell you if you're a horrible cook or not!"

Kaede gave him a sheepish look and untied him, muttering something about snappish foreigners. Inu Yasha was quite hungry by now and snatched the bowl of food that Kaede had placed before him. In his usual manner, he began to gulp down the food as fast as he could.

"So, I'm assuming this isn't Tokyo anymore," Inu Yasha said around a mouthful of food. The old woman gave him a strange look.

"I have never heard that name. Is this Tok-yo the land of your birth?"

"Sure, somethin' like that," he answered as he slurped the last of his food. "Well, it was fun chatting with you, but I guess I should be going now…" he began. _Of course that could take a while since I have no idea where I am or how I got here. This is gonna be fun_, he thought wryly.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside. Inu Yasha and Kaede jumped up and began to look out the door. "What--?" Kaede muttered. As they looked out the door though, one of the village horses landed right in front of them, a big hole gushing blood out of its belly.

"Oh, sick!" Inu Yasha yelled, jumping in surprise. The villagers were running around trying to get out of buildings and away from the destruction.

"Run!" "A demon!" The villagers yelled. Inu Yasha looked at what they were running from and gasped. It was the same creature that had pulled him into the well. As it turned, it spotted him and hissed.

"Give me the Jewel of Four Souls!" it yelled, charging straight for him.

Kaede turned to him in shock. "The- the Jewel…! You have the Jewel!" she cried.

"I dunno!" he yelled back. _I guess that thing still wants me_, he thought as he watched it charge towards him, stepping on and over any buildings or villagers in its way. _Oh, that can't be good, he thought, wincing as the centipede woman stepped squarely on one of the villager's backs._

"No spears nor arrows stop it!" one of the villagers wailed, rushing up to Kaede and Inu Yasha.

"If we can lure it to the dry old well, we might trap it!" Kaede yelled.

"Dry old well?" Inu Yasha repeated in surprise. _The one I climbed out of maybe?_

"In Kagome's forest—" Kaede began. Inu Yasha's eyes widened. _That's what they called the place where that…girl…was._

"How do I get to the forest!" he asked.

"Head east towards--" she started, gesturing towards the trees. He glanced where she was pointing.

"Towards the light! Got it!" he interrupted, taking off running towards Kagome's forest and the glowing light inside.

The creature turned and began to follow him yelling, "You will not escape me again!"

Kaede stared after Inu Yasha in surprise. _That boy…did he truly say…? How could he see the evil aura of the forest…that no earthly being can see?_ she thought, staring after him towards the forest.

In the Forest of Kagome, something twitched. A black tail began to lash back ad forth. A black ear perked. _Thu-thud._ A heart began to beat. A pair of brown eyes snapped open. She took a deep breath and hissed. "That stench…!" she said in disgust. "The one who killed me…his scent is coming closer!" Anticipation surrounded each word as she spoke. She looked down at the spear protruding from her stomach, pinning her to the tree and she hissed again.

Inu Yasha continued to run through the trees. _Damn, this thing just won't give up!_ he thought glancing over his shoulder again. The centipede creature was gaining on him.

"Give me the Jewel of Four Souls!" it cried.

"I don't even know what this Jewel thing is!" Inu Yasha complained over his shoulder. As he looked back, he stumbled on a root and tumbled face first into the dirt, saving him from the creature's lunge at him. The demon swooped over Inu Yasha's fallen form.

"Why are you bothering to play around with pathetic minors like Mistress Centipede?"

Startled, Inu Yasha looked up at the source of the voice.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Hope you guys liked that, I'm posting the chapters how they're split in the mangas. And I'm only gonna post every couple of weeks, so I have time to write the latest chapters and type the next few. Currently, I'm in the middle of writing scroll 5 and I'm currently typing scroll 3. I hope to stay at least that far ahead of my postings. Well, I'd better get back to typing. Don't forget to R/R!


	2. Scroll 2

**A/N:** Okay, here's part 2. This one's much shorter than the first, but hey, that's how it is in the mangas -shrugs- I can't help how whats-their-name wrote their stuff.

**A/N:** SQUEEE! i got reviews! lol, and not just from ladydragonstar who gave me this story to work on! i feel loved XD Thanks to Fire Aura (my first reviewer!) and Atalanta! and of course LadyDragonStar! -huggles-

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimer. If i use anything from something else that needs to be credited, then i'll put it at the end of a chapter.

**Tales of a Cat**

Scroll 2: Kagome Resurrected

"Why are you bothering to play around with pathetic minors like Mistress Centipede?"

Startled, Inu Yasha looked up at the source of the voice. The raven haired girl with the ears and tail was now wide awake and sneering at him. "Who the hell are you?" he asked in surprise.

Ignoring the question, the girl continued, "Go ahead, destroy her in a single blast, Sesshomaru. That's what you did to me, after all," she smirked.

"D'you just call me 'Ses-sho-ma-ru'? Sorry, hon, I'm—" Inu Yasha began.

"She's coming," the girl cut him off, staring up.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha followed her gaze, just in time to see Mistress Centipede grab him. As Mistress Centipede's five arms wrapped around him, she jerked and Inu Yasha saw several spears sticking out of her back.

" 'Tis time!" "Draw!" Inu Yasha looked over the creature's shoulder and sighed in relief as he saw the villagers pulling on ropes connected to the spears in Mistress Centipede's back.

"Finally! Took them long enough," Inu Yasha said as they pulled the demon off of him.

"Really, Sesshomaru, that was really pathetic," the brown eyed girl said shaking her head.

"Okay, hon, I _still_ have no idea who this 'Ses-sho-ma-ru' guy is, but I'd appreciate it if you would stop calling me that!" he yelled in exasperation.

"Keh! Do you really think I wouldn't recognize the stench of the boy—" she stopped and sniffed. Her eyes widened as she realized that his smell was slightly different. "You're not him!" she said in shock.

"Duh! I've been trying to tell everyone that my name is Inu Yasha! I-nu-Ya-sha!"

"Of course, Kagome, you fool," she said to herself in disgust. "At least Sesshomaru _looked_ smart…and handsome."

"Hey--!" Inu Yasha began indignantly when a couple of villagers landed next to him and the girl. They were followed closely by Mistress Centipede. Inu Yasha, who had climbed up to face the girl, barely had time to grab something before Mistress Centipede grabbed him.

"Hey! What are you—Ah!" the girl shrieked.

"Get you mitts off of me," Inu Yasha yelled at the demon. "Let go!"

"What?" the girl yelled. "You get off me!" Inu Yasha had ended up grabbing handfuls of the girl's hair.

Back on the ground, Kaede had just caught up with the rest of the villagers. When she heard the voices coming form the tree, she stared in shock.

"Lady Kaede…Kagome…" one of the villagers stuttered, gesturing at the tree.

_Kagome…is awake!_ Kaede thought, stunned. _That spell was meant never to break…but now…How!_

Inu Yasha's impressive grip on Kagome's hair began to frustrate Mistress Centipede. "This body…is so weak…" she lamented. "I will devour…you whole…Shikon Jewel and all…"

_Perfect_, Inu Yasha thought sarcastically.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at what Mistress Centipede had said. _The Shikon Jewel?_

The demon drew closer and began to stick her tongue out towards Inu Yasha's face. "I said get off!" he cried, shoving her way. Just like in the well, there was a bright light and Mistress Centipede flew away, several of her arms coming off and falling around Inu Yasha. He stared in shock. The villagers were also staring at him in surprise.

_H-how the—_ Inu Yasha thought.

"Vile thing!" Mistress Centipede roared and attacked him, biting his side. The villagers gasped and Inu Yasha cried out in pain.

"What! Somthin'…come out o' him!" the villagers said in surprise.

_The Jewel of Four Souls!_ Kaede thought in horror.

Everyone, demon and human alike watched as the Jewel fell to the ground. Inu Yasha winced as it hit the ground. _That was…inside…me?_ he thought, dazed.

"I knew, I knew, I knew you were hiding it!" Mistress Centipede said triumphantly. Inu Yasha reached for the Jewel.

"Hey! The Jewel is _mine_!"

Startled, Inu Yasha looked up at the girl confusedly.

"Give it to me!" she yelled.

Inu Yasha hesitated, giving Mistress Centipede time enough to make her move. She swooped down and grabbed Inu Yasha and pinned him against Kagome and the tree with her centipede body. She laughed. " 'Kagome who seeks the Shikon Jewel…' I have heard of a half-demon by such a name. We meet at last," Mistress Centipede said, laughing. Kagome glared at her.

_She's…half-demon?_ Inu Yasha thought looking up at the girl he was pinned against. She was now smirking.

"Don't insult me, Mistress Centipede. If I'd wanted, our meeting would've been very short…and your last."

"Hey, you've got a pretty big mouth, but are you all bark and no bite?" Inu Yasha asked the girl. Kagome glared at him.

"You cannot move, can you, demon girl?" Mistress Centipede laughed. "That's quite a spell you're under." Kagome growled at her. "All you can do now…is watch!" Mistress Centipede leaned down and slurped the Jewel up.

"No! That's mine!" Kagome yelled in horror.

"She's et the magic bead, she has!" one of the villagers said.

"This cannot be…" Kaede said, equally as horrified as Kagome, but for other reasons.

"What ill does it bode, m'lady?" another villager asked fearfully.

Everyone watched in shock as Mistress Centipede's arms began to twitch, then reattached themselves to her body. As they watched, the creature's pale skin began to tear.

_Ugh! That's disgusting!_ Inu Yasha thought in revulsion.

"Ahh…such power…such joy…!" Mistress Centipede said, reveling in the added power of the Shikon Jewel. With her renewed strength, she began to squeeze Inu Yasha and Kagome.

_Great, I'm going to die here…crushed by a…giant bug…_ Inu Yasha thought, wincing at the pressure on his back and ribs as well as on the bite in his side.

"Hey," Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "This spear. Can you pull it out?"

"Huh?" Inu Yasha asked in surprise. He began to twist his arm around so he could get a good grip on the spear protruding from Kagome's stomach—

"You must _not_! Kaede cried. "That spear contains the binding spell! You _must not_ set her free!"

"And what do you want, hag! To become a bug's side dish!" Kagome asked in frustration. "Once her body has fully digested the Jewel of Four Souls, none of us will be able to stop her!" Kagome didn't wait for the woman's response before turning her attention back to the boy being crushed against her. "Well, boy? Do you want to die here with me?"

_No! I won't die! Not in this stupid hell hole!_ he thought, twisting his arm around to grab the spear. He managed to grab the shaft of the spear. With a yell, he began to pull on the embedded weapon. There was a bright light and the spear seemed to explode in his hand, except there was no actual explosion of the materials, rather they vaporized in a flash of light.

"The spear!" "It vanished!" The villagers gaped at Inu Yasha and Kagome.

As soon as the spear was gone, Kagome stretched and broke the roots and vines holding her against the tree as well as Mistress Centipede's grip pinning Inu Yasha to her. Grinning, she landed gracefully before the giant centipede, her ears and tail twitching in anticipation.

"Youuu…chiiiild…!" Mistress Centipede yelled, charging the now free girl.

"Old enough to take you…Hag!" Kagome laughed. "Claws of Pure Light!"

Inu Yasha and the villagers stared. "A single stroke…" one of them murmured. Kagome smirked as pieces of the demon fell around her.

_Wow, that's one touch chick_, Inu Yasha thought, staring at the girl he'd just released. _What the--!_ Just then, Mistress Centipede's remains began to twitch again. _You've gotta be kidding!_

Kaede knelt beside him. "Can you see a place where the flesh glows!" she asked him urgently. "The Shikon Jewel mist be burning inside her. Unless you remove the Jewel, her body will resurrect itself through time without end!"

"Whaddya mean 'unless _I_ remove it'?" he asked, scanning the pieces. _There!_ he thought, seeing a glowing light coming form one of the larger chunks. Studiously, ignoring the fact that he was picking through twitching demon parts, Inu Yasha knelt down and extracted the glowing Jewel. "So you're telling me that this Four Soul Jewel thing-a-ma-bob gives power to demons?" he asked Kaede.

"Precisely," a voice said, coming up behind him. "Meaning there's absolutely no reason for a mortal like yourself to keep it." Inu Yasha turned around in surprise to see Kagome smirking at him and showing off her claws. "So be a good little boy and hand it over. Unless, of course, you'd rather I sharpened my claws on your fair little head," she threatened with an eager smile.

"H-huh?" Inu Yasha stuttered in confusion.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpq

Now about the switchings, I know it's kinda weird about Kikyou & Sesshomaru switch, but if you think about it, Kags and Inu are switched, and Kags was Kikyou's reincarnation so they're connected, now Inu & Sess were brothers so they're connected, so logically Kikyou and Sess would be switched to keep their connection to Inu & Kags. If that made any sense to you then I hope it helps, if not, I's very sorry, but that's how my warped logic and my friend's warped logic works and we're the ones writing this story. And you'll just have to wait and see about Miroku and Sango XD

Don't forget to R/R!


	3. Scroll 3

A/N: well, i was sorry for making you wait an extra 2weeks for this, but i haven't gotten any new reviews and that makes me sad. and i didn't make you wait on purpose, i was traveling to college (took me 5 days by car) then we went on a retreat for freshmen & my computer's been broken for like a whole month and i've finally gotten it fixed. so i got this up as fast as i could.

**Tales of a Cat**

Scroll 3: A New Enemy

"…Unless, of course, you'd rather I sharpened my claws on your fair little head," she threatened with an eager smile.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha stuttered in confusion.

"Fine, I'll put it in simple terms: If you don't want to die, give me the Jewel!" she told him impatiently.

"No, Inu Yasha!" Kaede broke in. "You must not let her have it!"

Inu Yasha hesitated and looked around between the old woman, the young girl, and the Jewel in his hand.

"Do you think I'm just a nice little kitty, pretty boy?" Kagome growled. "Not when you reek of the priest who killed me!" she raged as she slashed at him.

"Whoa!" Inu Yasha yelled, barely jumping out of the way.

"Next time, I'll actually cut you in half, boy." Kagome sneered as Inu Yasha took a few more steps back.

"Lady Kaede, me-thinks we'd have preferred the giant centipede to her after all!" the villagers stammered.

The old priestess sighed. "Oh, me, 'tis ever thus. I am ringed by fools," she lamented, pulling out a set of prayer beads.

"Now, DIE!" Kagome yelled, charging at Inu Yasha.

"I'd rather not!" Inu Yasha replied darting behind a tree. Kagome slashed the tree and it toppled, knocking Inu Yasha over.

"You're mine!" Kagome said, leaping over the fallen tree trunk. Suddenly, something slid over her head and around her neck. She didn't bother with it since it hadn't affected her, and continued her advance towards Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha! Utter a subduing spell!" Kaede instructed.

_Subd—huh!_ Inu Yasha thought in confusion.

"It matters not which! Any word to subdue her!" Kaede continued.

_The hell does she mean a subduing spell!_ he thought, scooting backwards in desperation.

"You…subdue me!" Kagome laughed as she stalked closer.

"Uh…BAD, KITTY!"

"AUGH!" Kagome yelled as she flew face down into the dirt.

The villagers were stunned. "By 'bad, kitty' she was subdued?" they asked incredulously. Kaede nodded in satisfaction.

Kagome twitched on the ground in shock. She sat up and began tugging at the prayer beads around her neck. "Wh—what in the nine hells--?" she screeched when they wouldn't come off.

"Spare your strength, Kagome. Not all your power will lift those prayer beads from your neck," Kaede informed her matter-of-factly.

"Why you—you withered old hag--!" Kagome cried launching herself at the old priestess.

"Inu Yasha?" Kaede asked, not even flinching as the enraged hanyou flew towards her.

"Bad, kitty!" Again, Kagome smashed face first to the ground. This time she just lay there twitching.

"You may all return to the village. This show is over," Kaede told the villagers. Inu Yasha, still sitting by the fallen tree, was trying to hide his smirk as Kagome yowled her frustration into the ground.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Back in the village, the people were beginning to make repairs on the damaged buildings. Villagers passing by Kaede's hut could see the old priestess examining the strangely dressed boy's wound while the raven-haired hanyou reclined with her back to them, her tail lashing back and forth in anger.

"Here, let me see your wound," Kaede was saying. "Some healing herbs should take care of it…" she said as she finished mixing a few different things together. "But what a place we're left in, eh?" she asked as Inu Yasha lifted his shirt to reveal the bite Mistress Centipede had taken out of his side. He looked warily at the paste the old priestess was about to smear on his wound. "Now that the Shikon Jewel has reappeared in this world," she continued, ignoring Inu Yasha's gasp and flinch of pain as she applied the healing herbs, "the evil beings who desire its power will begin flocking here soon."

"Like monsters and demons and stuff?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes, but also men. Sometimes men can be worse." Inu Yasha stared at her as she continued. "In this era of war and chaos, the powers of the Jewel of Four Souls can make any ambition a reality."

"But you," Inu Yasha said addressing the still fuming girl, "why do you want the Jewel? You're already powerful. Why do you need more?"

"She's only half a demon—" Kaede explained.

Kagome sat up and whirled to face the other two occupants of the hut. "Why do you keep acting like you know me, old hag?" she growled, smashing a hole in the floor.

"Then you really don't know do you?" Kaede asked giving her a flat look. "You don't remember the little sister of the man who enchanted you?"

"Kaede?" Kagome said in surprise.

"It's been fifty years, and some of us grow older," the old woman explained with a shrug.

"If you were that little whelp, then Sesshomaru must be even more withered than you!" Kagome smirked. "What a bore you mortals are!"

"My elder brother is dead," Kaede told her blandly. "The same day he put the spell on you."

"Hmm…is that so?" Kagome purred. "The little bastard kicked it then?" she smiled and went back to her reclining position, purring in contentment. "Finally some good news!"

"I wouldn't start celebrating just yet, Kagome," Kaede admonished, poking the fire. "There is still the matter of reincarnation. Wouldn't you agree, Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha looked at her in confusion. Kagome's eyes flicked towards the fair-haired boy. "Your outward appearance, your mystic abilities, and the Shikon Jewel hidden within your body? There can be no other answer. You were born to protect that Jewel," Kaede concluded.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Later the next day Inu Yasha wandered around the village. He had offered to help the villagers rebuild, but their varied looks of shock, horror, and admiration convinced him to back off. Soon after that, he'd overheard a conversation between a few of the villagers.

"They call him Lord Sesshomaru reborn," the woman had said.

"He does have a regal bearin', now that I look…" the man had replied.

And just a few hours earlier, he'd caught a few of them praying to him! Praying! He'd cringed and barely refrained from going over and smacking them.

Now he was hauling around baskets of food that the villagers had given him in offering. Trying to ignore the awed villagers, Inu Yasha searched for the one person in the village who didn't stare and gawk at him. In fact, that person could be downright nasty to him. It was almost refreshing in that being-hated-death-wishy way.

He winced. He couldn't decide which was worse, the entire village practically worshiping him, or one hanyou wanting to kill him.

Soon he found her sitting in one of the trees just outside of the village.

Kagome was reclining on a branch near the top of the tree and brooding. _I can't believe that…twit…is supposed to be Sesshomaru,_ she thought sullenly. She heard a noise and put out her hand. She caught the projectile as it was passing her head. She looked over at it. "Huh?" It was a pear. She looked back at the source of the flying fruit.

"There's part of your share," Inu Yasha explained.

"What is all that?" Kagome asked looking down at him.

"Food." Kagome began to growl and glare. "It's offerings from the villagers for killing Mistress Centipede," he explained hurriedly. "C'mon, I can't eat all of this by myself." He sat down and began looking through the food. Kagome glared at him in suspicion. "What are you scheming, boy?" she asked him, jumping gracefully to the ground.

"Nothing," Inu Yasha replied, talking a bite out of an apple. "Just wondering why you hate me so much."

"You make me sick!" she told him, snatching a vegetable and taking a big bite out of it.

"Okay, listen, you," Inu Yasha sighed. "My name is Inu Yasha, not Sesshomaru. I'm not him, so maybe you could cut the death glares?" she asked her hopefully.

"Keh. Do you think I'm stupid?" she laughed, standing up to tower over him. "I don't care who you are. You could be a powerful god or demon and I still wouldn't show you any mercy when it's time for me to take the Shikon Jewel."

"Well, mercy or not," Inu Yasha mused, "if I say 'Bad, kitty'—" Kagome's eyes widened as she smashed into the dirt. "Oops!" Inu Yasha said, trying not to smile. "I didn't actually mean it!" Kagome growled and gave him her most vicious death glare yet as she sat back up.

pqpqpqpqpqpqppq

Later that night, Inu Yasha tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. _It's been two days since I got here,_ he thought. _Mom and them must be worried._ He yawned and his eyes began to droop. _Tomorrow…gotta find…a way…home._" He began to snore lightly.

At the window, unnoticed by the now sleeping boy, were three glowing slitted eyes, staring at him. A rock bounced off the windowsill, startling the creature perched there. Kagome flicked another rock at the retreating form. Crouching on the fence post, she watched and glared into the darkness.

_Nasty buggers, crow demons, not even edible,_ she thought in disgust. _Already sniffing out the Jewel's scent, bringing trouble._

Early that morning, before the rest of the village was awake, Inu Yasha quietly slipped out and determinedly headed towards Kagome's Forest and the dry well. _If I came out of the dry well, maybe I'll find a way home from there, _he mused as he picked his way through the forest.

Back I the village, Kaede and the villagers had finally realized Inu Yasha wasn't there.

"Nary a sign in the whole village," the villagers reported.

"Surely he would not have gone beyond…by himself…" Kaede said in surprise.

Up on the roof of a nearby hut, a black tail twitched. Kagome frowned.

Inu Yasha was focusing on where he was going so he didn't hear the rustling leaves behind him. Suddenly arms came from behind him, covering his mouth and grabbing his arms. They held his arms securely and marched him forward. Soon they reached a building. They stomped through the door and the two men kicked Inu Yasha's feet out from under him. They shoved him face down on the floor, catching the attention of the rest of the men inside. They were all wearing what Inu Yasha assumed was armor and drinking something that he suspected was sake. The men looked at the two holding Inu Yasha in confusion.

"A boy?" "Why'd you get a boy?" "What're we s'posed to do with a boy?" they muttered.

Ignoring their confused comrades, the two men addressed the big man in the center being served food and drink. "Here you go, boss. The foreign boy just like you asked." The others looked at the boss, various looks of confusion, shock, and surprise flashed across their faces.

"Boss?" one of the men began uncertainly, but the big man cut him off and addressed Inu Yasha, who was struggling against the two men holding him.

"The Jewel…"

Inu Yasha's head snapped up and the stopped struggling. "Huh?"

"The Jewel…Give me the Jewel," the boss mumbled again.

"Uh…what Jewel?" Inu Yasha asked desperately.

Out in the forest, Kagome ran through the trees following Inu Yasha's scent. "Idiotic boy!" she grumbled. "Where were you going with my Jewel on you!"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

well, if you don't review, it might take longer than a week or two before I post again. so the more reviews I get w/positive responses, then I'll try to post more regularly and closer to a week between posts instead of two or more weeks.


	4. Scroll 4

A/N:well, kags, you should be happy to know that you were the first one to review that chapter, actually, as of right now, you're the only one to have reviewed, but oh well. i'm gonna post this anyway...maybe i'll just wait another week...

Scroll 4 – The Capering Corpse

"Uh…what Jewel?" Inu Yasha asked desperately.

The boss burped and groaned as he swayed from side to side before he replied. "The Jewel…of Four Souls—" Faster than Inu Yasha believed possible for the big man, Inu Yasha was grabbed by the collar and roughly thrown back down. He looked up and saw that the boss had grabbed the string that held the Shikon Jewel.

Kaede's words flashed through his mind. _But also men. Sometimes men can be worse._ He reached for the Jewel. "Give that--!" He stopped short of cutting his face. The boss had slammed his sword point down into the wood in front of Inu Yasha's face. Using the sword for balance, the boss levered himself up.

"H-hold 'im," he told his men. The two who had grabbed him in the first place latched onto his arms.

"There, now what?" the one on the left asked.

The boss didn't reply except to raise his sword over his head.

"Oh, he's gonna kill 'im." "At least he wasn't planning on—" the other men began.

The boss slashed down at Inu Yasha.

"Uh…" "Boss?" "Sick!"

The big man had missed Inu Yasha and had slashed the man holding Inu Yasha's right arm. The boss looked down at his fallen comrade. "Uh…made a mistake," he murmured. He raised his sword again. "This time...your neck!" The other man holding Inu Yasha began to step back out of harms way as the boss advanced towards them.

_What is with this guy?_ Inu Yasha thought, also taking a few steps backwards. He darted around two of the other men just as the boss swung his sword. Inu Yasha shuddered as the heads of the two men rolled towards him.

"Uh, boss, could you be a little more careful where you swing that?" asked one of the other men, cowering off to the side and trying not to get between his boss and his target.

As Inu Yasha backed away, he stumbled over something. He looked down and saw a spear. Grinning he picked it up and brandished it. "Stop! Stay there!" he told the big man who was still advancing. "This spear is longer than your sword, so I'll stick you before you can even—" Inu Yasha watched in horror as the boss chopped off the end of the spear in one swing. _Not good!_ Inu Yasha cringed as the sword came down again.

There was a snap and a clank. Inu Yasha opened his eyes. _Kagome!_

"What the…?" "Who would…?" the reaming men wondered.

"You came…looking for…me?" Inu Yasha asked in surprise.

"The Jewel, boy, where's my Jewel!" Kagome asked franticly. "Don't think I came for your sorry ass, I came to keep you from losing my Jewel!"

"Oh."

Kagome ignored Inu Yasha and addressed the big man staring at her blankly. "So, this is where you decided to hide." She wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. What a vile scent. Even viler than the smell of that annoying Sesshomaru wanna-be—"

"Hey!" Inu Yasha protested, but Kagome ignored him as usual.

"—is the scent of a half-decayed corpse!" Inu Yasha and the bandits looked at the boss in surprise. "Show your ugly three-eyed face, crow demon!" Kagome yelled slashing at the armor covering the big man's chest. As the pieces fell away, three slitted eyes and a sharp beak poked out of a hole in the boss' chest. The bandits gasped and a look of horror flashed across Inu Yasha's face.

"That's just nasty," Inu Yasha said, trying not to lose his lunch.

"So you've made yourself a nasty little nest, I see," Kagome said, keeping her nose and mouth covered to keep the smell of decay to a minimum.

"So the boss is dead?" "I knew he wasn' actin' like hisself." The few remaining bandits whispered among themselves.

The demon cawed and screeched at them. "You're too weak to fight your own battles, eh?" Kagome laughed. "Looks like you can barely manipulate the dead, much less the living," she taunted.

The 'boss' bent down and picked up another sword and began to attack Kagome. She easily avoided the attack and responded with an attack of her own. She went directly for the crow demon, but it flew out of the back of the corpse. Throwing the big corpse away, Kagome tried to hit the demon again, but it was already flying away, the Jewel in its beak.

"Hey! That's my Jewel!" Kagome yelled, grabbing the broken spear beside her. "Get back here, you coward!" She threw the spear at the demon, but it was just out of range. Growling, she looked around. Off to one side she spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"C'mon!" she told Inu Yasha, grabbing him and handing him the bow. Easily throwing him on her back, Kagome ran out in pursuit of the crow demon. "He's not takin' my Jewel," Kagome muttered. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked Inu Yasha. She flew from tree to tree, jumping from the top of one to the top of the next. "Shoot the damn thing!"

"Easier said than done," Inu Yasha replied angrily. "I've never even held a bow, let alone—"

"Crow demons only eat humans," Kagome cut him off. "What do you think is going to happen when he gets stronger?" Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "Damn! He swallowed it already!" Kagome raged.

"Fly steady!" Inu Yasha instructed.

"I am," she muttered over her shoulder. _This is perfect. Once he shots that wretched crow demon, I can just leave him and take back what is mine!_ she thought triumphantly. _And these trees are rather tall. _She gave a small smile. "You've got one shot, boy! Sesshomaru was a master of all weapons, especially the bow!" Kagome said over her shoulder.

"How many times have I told you? I'm Inu Yasha!" he replied. _Course, it would be nice if I was Sesshomaru right about now_, he thought as he drew back the bow. He released the arrow with a twang. Inu Yasha grinned as the arrow flew straight at the crow demon. Kagome rolled her eyes and Inu Yasha stared as the arrow fell several feet short of the quickly escaping demon. "Are you sure Sesshomaru had mastered the bow?" he asked.

"What was I thinking? Obviously your not him, you aren't even half as good has he was," Kagome replied in irritation. Ahead of them the crew demon continued in its search for food.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

well, i suppose i procrastinated enough before posting this...i wish some of these chapters/scrolls weren't so damn short...then mine wouldn't be as short...oh well...enjoy...


	5. Scroll 5

Scroll 5 – Inu Yasha's Arrow

"Obviously you're not him," Kagome replied in irritation. Ahead of them the crew demon continued in its search for food.

There were villagers in the fields. Suddenly one looked up noticing a creature coming closer. "Huh?"

The others looked up at what he was pointing towards.

"A bird?" one guessed.

"But look at its tail," another replied.

"Then what is it?" the first one asked.

A mother and child were carrying food into the village when the men finally realized what the fast approaching creature was.

"Demon!" The villagers began to run in panic, but before they could get very far, the crow demon had swooped down and snatched the little girl from her mother's grasp.

"Mommy!"

"Noooo!" the mother cried, grabbing for her daughter.

Still following the crow demon, Kagome and Inu Yasha flew over the field. "Damn it! It's already got something," Kagome growled in frustration. Inu Yasha squinted and tried to see what Kagome's cat-like eyes had already spotted. As they drew closer, Inu Yasha realized the thing hanging in its talons was a little girl.

"It's gonna eat her?" he asked.

"Weren't you listening? Crow demons eat humans!" Kagome yelled then smiled. "Too bad his prey slows him down, he won't be able to put up a decent fight," she laughed and sped up. As she approached the demon, she raised her hand to strike.

"Wait!" Inu Yasha cried. "The girl first!" he yelled, jumping from Kagome's back to grab the little girl and the crow demon's foot.

"Claws of Pure Light!" She attacked just as Inu Yasha grabbed the demon. "Idiot boy! I could have killed you, too!" She watched as Inu Yasha and the girl fell. "Not that I would have cared much…" she muttered with a shrug. Luckily the crow demon had been flying over a stream when she'd attacked. She landed on the river bank and watched as the demon parts fell into the water with Inu Yasha and the human child.

Inu Yasha's head appeared along with the girl's. He swam to the bank and lifted the girl up to her mother. As he pulled himself out of the water, he spoke to the girl, "Are you alright, hon?" The girl nodded as she cried and clung to her mother. Inu Yasha noticed that the demon's foot was still wrapped around the girl's arm and was just removing it when Kagome strolled up.

"You are an extremely stupid, idiotic imbecile," she huffed. "I could have killed you and gotten my jewel back, all without even bothering with that old hag. Next time you do something stupid like that, warn me so I can take full advantage of your stupidity!" She continued grumbling about water and sending someone in after her jewel.

Inu Yasha didn't have a chance to reply because one of the villagers began to yell and point at the water. "It's back! It's reassembling itself!"

"Damn, it's using the Jewel's regenerating powers!" Kagome fumed, lashing out at the crow demon. She only managed to slash its tail which it reassembled almost immediately. As it flew away Kagome ranted and fumed at it.

Inu Yasha, on the other hand, began to think. He looked down at the foot twitching in his hand. He drew an arrow and tied the foot to it with his bandana. He pulled the bow off his back and began to draw the arrow. Kagome turned at the sound and began to laugh. "If you couldn't hit it before, you'll never be able to now!" she laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Inu Yasha asked as he drew back the bow as far as he could. He released it with a twang. He could hear the villagers behind him murmuring in doubt. He watched confidently as the arrow continued to fly directly at the crow demon. He watched smugly as Kagome realized that the foot tied to the arrow would ensure that it would hit its target.

The villagers watched in awe as the arrow neared the crow demon. Rolling her eyes and growling, Kagome explained to them about the foot. By now the rest of the village had come out and everyone was watching as the arrow reached the demon.

Suddenly there was a bright light surrounding the demon. They watched as the light spread out and went in all directions, the demon pieces falling to the ground in the forest where Kagome had been trapped.

Behind them, Kagome could hear Kaede mumbling about bad omens and things not boding well. Ignoring the villagers, she grabbed Inu Yasha and headed towards the spot in the forest where she had seen the demon fall.

As they reached the place where she thought the demon fell, they began to find pieces of it. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha who was watching the twitching pieces. "Okay, now where's my jewel?" she demanded. He began scanning the ground but didn't see any glowing pieces that indicated the Shikon Jewel. He began to shake his head when there was a screech from above. They looked up and saw the demon's head flying down at them. Inu Yasha was about to scream when Kagome jumped up and finished the demon off with one swipe of her claws. Inu Yasha watched as the last bits of the demon fell to the ground and soon spotted the tell tale glowing that mean the Jewel.

Kagome saw where eh was looking and immediately slammed her hand down on the twitching piece of flesh to reveal the Jewel.

"Huh? What the hell is this!" Kagome snarled at the odd human.

"I guess this could be…a piece…of the Jewel," Inu Yasha ventured, picking up the shard that was glowing the Shikon Jewel.

"What do you mean 'a piece'!" she shrieked, horrified.

"Let's see if is Kaede has any idea of what's going on," he suggested, standing up.

Kagome rolled her eyes and growled something about 'the stupid old hag' as she followed him back into the village.

"I knew that light did not bode well," Kaede said as she examined the shard Inu Yasha had handed her.

"So is that really the Jewel?" he asked. The old priestess nodded.

"Your arrow that was shot at the demon also shattered the Shikon Jewel," she began to explain. "Now there is no question that you are my brother reborn. Only he had the power that could have broken the Jewel. That light must have been the Jewel shattering. Since you only found this one piece, the rest of the Jewel must have been scattered."

"WHAT!" Kagome roared. "You broke MY JEWEL!" she yelled, rounding on Inu Yasha, who began backing away from the enraged demon.

"Bad, Kitty!" he yelled as she stalked closer. "So does this mean it can't change demons or give them more power now?" he asked the priestess over the fallen form of Kagome who let out an extra whimper when he said this.

"Oh, no. A shard of the Shikon Jewel will still grant the demon with extra power, but instead of being weaker than the whole Jewel, it would give them as much added power as the complete Jewel would."

Kagome brightened a bit at this news. Picking herself up, she grinned confidently at Inu Yasha and Kaede, "Good, then I still only have to get this piece so I can become a full demon."

Kaede smirked at her. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but you'll still need the Jewel in it's entirety for that."

Kagome let out a frustrated howl and started towards the aged priestess. Kaede looked at Inu Yasha calmly. Once again Kagome found herself face down on the floor. With a huff, she picked herself up and turned her back to Kaede and Inu Yasha, muttering about 'damn meddling humans.'

After a few moments Kaede spoke again. "The two of you must work together to retrieve the pieces of the Jewel. Inu Yasha, you are the only one who can see them, and Kagome, you are strong enough to defeat most of the demons who will have gotten hold of the shards."

"But—" Inu Yasha began.

"Hey, if you think I'll work with that feather-brained twit, you obviously don't know me," Kagome stated, cutting Inu Yasha off.

pqpqpqpqppqpqpq

A/N: i'm so very sorry about not posting for such a long time...i got stuck, then i got swamped with homework and papers and tests, but i was absolutely thrilled to see that TWO people put me on their favorites...thanks to Endevorer and Otritzi! oh & just as a warning, the next chapter might be slow in coming out since it's nearing finals week and i'm not quite sure where the manga ends the next scroll

also i'v been re-reading through what i have (mostly to get back into it) and i'v noticed some typing errors, first i want to appologize for those, i technically don't have a beta but i have a habit of reading & re reading all my stuff several times before i'm happy enough with it to post...i have corrected the errors on my computer & i might eventually get around to correcting it on here, but probably only when i finish this fic or i'v gotten much further than i am now...


	6. Scroll 6

**Scroll 6 – Yura of the Hair**

Inu Yasha shivered as he began to rinse the blood off of his side. Kaede's words flitted through his mind again.

"_It is too cold to wash in the stream. You will freeze. We will have to cut your toes and fingers off to save you."_

He gritted his teeth and continued to clean up. He knew his mother would go into hysterics if he came home covered in blood. He sighed and stood up. He was really glad there wasn't a breeze. He waded back to the bank and grabbed his clothes. As he turned to scrub the blood out of his school uniform, he noticed a dark head with pointy ears peeking over a rock. He let out a yelp and sat down in the shallow water. "Bad, kitty!"

The head immediately fell out of sight and was replaced by a cloud of dust. A growl drifted over to him followed by a chuckle. Inu Yasha hastily jumped out of the water and put on the clean outfit Kaede had found for him.

Up on the ridge, Kaede continued to laugh at the disgruntled cat demon. A few moments later Inu Yasha rushed up, fully dressed in a priest's outfit and began to yell at Kagome.

"What in the hell were you doing?!" he blustered.

"Keh! I wasn't peeping if that's what you're thinking," Kagome muttered, her back to the fuming boy. "Not that there was much to see anyway," she snickered. Even though she didn't turn around, she knew Inu Yasha was turning bright red. She could hear him grinding his teeth and muttering about not hitting girls.

"She was trying to get the Jewel, were you not, Kagome?" Kaede asked, still amused by their actions.

"Keh! Why do you ask such dumb questions?" Kagome muttered rolling her eyes.

As Inu Yasha continued to grumble and Kagome continued to sulk, one of the village women came up to Kaede and whispered something to her.

"Oh, dear," Kaede murmured. "Show me to her." She turned to the two fuming figures behind her. "I must go back and tend to one of the village girls. Try to get along. The two of you will soon be searching for the Shikon Shards together." With that, Kaede followed the woman back to the village.

Inu Yasha went back to the river and grabbed his dirty school uniform. As he came back up the ridge, Kagome finally caught a glimpse of him. She frowned. "Take those clothes off!" she growled.

"What?!" Inu Yasha cried, spinning to look at her. "You are one twisted little cat," he told her with disgust.

"I didn't say 'strip naked,' just put your own damn clothes back on!" she muttered rolling her eyes. "Someone obviously thinks very highly of himself," she snickered.

"And the old woman actually thinks we'd survive traveling together," Inu Yasha mumbled as he stalked away from the still laughing hanyou._ "_I think it's beyond time for me to leave this loony bin. Let's see if I can find this well place." He turned from the path to the village and headed towards the forest.

After a bit of searching and plain old luck, Inu Yasha finally found the old well. He peered over the side. _Well, that doesn't look very deep._

pqpqpqpqppqpq

As Kaede approached the hut, the woman continued to explain how she couldn't even rouse her daughter. They entered and saw the girl lying on her mat, her skin pale and her breathing shallow.

Suddenly, the girl's arms lifted and Kaede and the girl's mother started in surprise. Then the girl began to rise. It looked as if someone was drawing her into a standing position by her arms. Kaede and the mother stared. They could see that the girl was not awake. Her head rolled from side to side and her body appeared to be held up by invisible strings.

The two women watched in horror as a knife flew into her hands and she began to glide towards them. The girl's mother started to cry and held her arms out to her daughter. Kaede caught a glimpse of something attatched to the girl's arm. She squinted ands aw a very thin strand of something that looked like it was manipulating the girl's arm and several more strands holding her body up. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Don't go near her! She is being controlled!" she warned the mother, but she was too late. The girl slashed her mother with the knife and turned towards the old priestess.

Kaede began to back out of the house when she noticed that the rest of the villagers were approaching. When she glanced at them she realized that instead of being there to help, they were being controlled like the girl coming toward her. Like the girl, they were all armed with cutlery. Kaede tried to slip past the shuffling villagers, but she was surrounded. They began slashing at her and the old priestess fell to the ground. Bleeding, she began to craw through the sea of legs as the villagers stumbled over each other.

Suddenly she heard a voice ring out over the villagers. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off me, filthy human!"

"Kagome!" Kaede called out. "Don't kill them, they are being controlled!"

"What are you babbling about, hag? What's going on? Hey! I said don't touch me!" Kagome hissed.

"Kagome, the villagers are being controlled by someone, like puppets. They are being manipulated with the hair," the old priestess explained.

"Huh? Hair? I don't see any hair!" She landed gracefully next to the priestess. "Stop talking nonsense, hag, and tell me what the hell is going on!" She lashed out at a few of the villagers who kept pressing closer.

"Where's Inu Yasha?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Kagome hissed.

pqpqpqppqpqpq

Inu Yasha stared down into the well. _Do I just jump in? This place is like Alice in Wonderland, it all makes no sense_, he thought with a sigh.

"Ooo la la!" giggled a voice behind him. Inu Yasha whirled around. A dark haired girl stood on one of the lower branches of one of the trees. "I seem to have found a very tasty treat," said the girl with a feral grin. She waved her hand and Inu Yasha saw hundreds of thin strands of hair rush towards him. He barely had time to flinch before they trapped him next to the dried well. The girl leapt gracefully down from the tree and landed in front of him. "How kind of you to bring the Shikon Jewel to me. Now, are you going to be a good little boy and just hand it to me or am I going to have to find it myself?" she asked. She grinned again at him and sidled closer.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. And who the hell are you? Why would I have any jewels—" he began.

"Bah!" she laughed. "I am Yura of the Hair and I am not stupid. I can feel the Jewel on you, boy." She pulled out a dagger and began twirling it. "I guess I can do this the fun way," she giggled. She flicked her hand again and the hairs boxing him in pressed closer. He flinched away as one pressed too close to his face and left a small cut. She stepped up to him tapping her lip. She twirled her dagger again and smiled. She started to trace a line with her dagger starting at his head and tracing down to the waistband of his pants then continuing to his pocket. Where he kept the Shikon shard. She giggled and plucked the little bottle containing the shard out of his pocket. "I think I can make better use of this than you, pathetic human," she said as she hopped back up to her perch in the tree. She turned and looked at him with a grin. "I cannot think of any uses for you so I might as well rid this place of one more annoying human."

She hefted her dagger and without any hesitation threw it directly at Inu Yasha. He let out a strangled scream and jerked backwards. Inu Yasha managed to dodge the flying blade but lost his balance in the process. He let out another strangled scream as he fell. The girl frowned and jumped down to the edge of the well. Her frown changed to a look of puzzlement when she looked down into the well. Inu Yasha was no where to be seen. Yura cocked her head to the side. "Puzzling…Oh, well," she shrugged and smiled as she held up the vial with the shard in it.

pqpqpqppqpqpq

A/N: again I am sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter out, college and work hit me hard and fast...technically i should be working on my readings and physics for tomorrow, but i got a free coffee this evening (who am i to waste good coffee?) and so i'm kind of jittery, so i can't go to sleep, but i'm too hyped up to sit here and read boring stuff or focus on physics problems

i did manage to find a few websites that had summaries of the separate chapters of the manga so i won't get off track too badly now...i'm also almost finished chapter seven, so hopefully it won't be almost a year before my next post

Star 


	7. Scroll 7

**Scroll 7 – The Bone-Eater's Well**

"Huh? Hair? I don't see any hair!" She landed gracefully next to the priestess. "Stop talking nonsense, hag, and tell me what the hell is going on!" She lashed out at a few of the villagers who kept pressing closer.

"Where is Inu Yasha?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Kagome hissed.

"Well, I thought you would care since he is carrying the Shikon Shard."

"DAMN IT! Stupid, filthy humans!" Kagome continued to mutter as she glared at the approaching villagers. She raised her claws to attack the villagers but Kaede stopped her.

"I said do not kill them, they are being controlled."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to fight them, hag?"

"Hurting or killing them will do no good. You will have to fight the demon that is controlling them."

Kagome growled in frustration. "This is ridiculous. That stupid, annoying, smelly human! I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Cut the hair that is controlling them."

"And just where is this supposed hair?" Kagome growled sarcastically.

"Attack the air just above them," Kaede ordered.

Kagome swiped at the air around the villagers and felt her claws cut through something. She swiped again, but this time her hand got caught. She tried to y tol her hand free, but the invisible restraints only bit into her flesh harder. "Well, this is one way to get at the bastard behind all this," she commented as she jerked at the hair with all her strength. However, instead of the feel of something being pulled from the other end, Kagome ended up falling backwards as the hair suddenly became slack in her hands. Kagome sat dazedly for a moment before the hair tensed again and began to entangle her.

From her perch in a tree deep in the forest, Yura of the Hair began to giggle. "Nice try, pussy cat, but my hair can be as long as I wish. I think I want your head. Kitty hair is so soft and pretty," she murmured to herself.

Feeling the hair squeeze tighter around her neck, Kagome jerked her head to the side. The hair barely bit into her skin before snapping.

pqpqpqpq

Yura giggled and plucked the little bottle containing the shard out of his pocket. "I think I can make better use of this than you, pathetic human," she said as she hopped back up to her perch in the tree. She turned and looked at him with a grin. "I can't think of any uses for you so I might as well rid this place of one more annoying human."

She hefted her dagger and without any hesitation threw it directly at Inu Yasha. He let out a strangled scream and jerked backwards. Inu Yasha managed to dodge the flying blade but lost his balance in the process. He let out another strangled scream as he fell.

After a while, Inu Yasha finally hit the bottom of the well. He looked up and didn't see any sign of Yura of the Hair. He sighed. _Yeah, that's the last time that's gonna happen_, he thought to himself as he slowly climbed to his feet. _I'll be covered in bruises by dinner. I hope that roof means that I'm back home. If I am home I'm gonna stay away from this fuckin' well, no more rabbit holes for me_, he decided with a snarl.

He began to search for a way out of the well. He was just starting to get frustrated at the lack of footholds or roots or anything he could use to climb out with when he heard muffled voices. A moment later he heard the sound of a door sliding open.

"—ready told you, grandpa, I checked twice. He was there, then he wasn't! And his teacher said he never went to class today."

"SOTA YOU MISERABLE LITTLE TWERP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" Inu Yasha bellowed.

There was silence before two heads peered over the edge of the well down at him. Inu Yasha glared at them as they stared blankly at him. "Well? Get something for me to climb out of here with!"

They looked at each other and Gramps nodded at Sota, "There's some rope in the shed." Sota nodded and disappeared from Inu Yahsa's view. The two remaining people continued to stare, or glare in Inu Yasha's case, at each other. "Those are some interesting clothes you're wearing Inu-chan."

Inu Yasha glanced down at himself and grimaced. He was still wearing the strange clothes Kaede had given him. "Whatever, you old fart, just get me out of here. I'm cold, tired, and sore. And starving. I hope dinner is soon. Where is that annoying pest?" he growled.

"Well, it's definitely him," Gramps muttered to himself. "Just cool your feet for a bit, Inu-chan. Here, let me tell you of—"

"GAH! No more legends or myths or tales or anything! I don't want to hear about it! SOTA! GET YOUR MISERABLE ASS IN HERE AND GET ME OUT OF THIS WELL!"

The door slid open and Inu Yasha heard his younger brother's voice. "Coming, niisan. Gosh, you're so impatient!" Sota peered over the side of the well again and tossed the end of a rope down to him. Inu Yasha began to climb out, grumbling the whole time about senile old coots and psychotic idiots. Without a word to his brother and grandfather, Inu Yasha stomped out of the well-house and towards the main house. "I swear I checked the well-house this morning, Gramps," Sota repeated as they watched Inu Yasha storm away.

pqpqpqpq

Kagome sat stunned for a moment. "That bastard tried to decapitate me…. That _bastard_ tried to take my _head_!" she screamed. She jumped up and was about to attack the newest wave of villagers when something grabbed her leg. She growled as she glanced down to see Kaede grabbing her. "Release me, hag," she said in a quietly threatening tone.

"Killing the villagers will not lead you to the demon controlling them, Kagome," Kaede responded calmly. "We must get out of here and find my brother's reincarnation. He will be able to see the hair as well and lead you to the demon. Killing these villagers will not help you," she repeated.

Kagome ground her teeth together. "It will make me _feel_ much better," she muttered. She let out a sigh and picked up the old priestess and jumped over the circle of villagers closing in. She took them deep into the forest and when she couldn't hear the villagers anymore, she landed, dropping Kaede unceremoniously on the ground by a tree. "Alright, old hag, we're away from those moronic villagers, take me to the demon."

Kaede rolled her eyes and barely repressed a sigh. "I have already told you, Kagome, I am old and I am injured. I cannot lead you to this demon. You must find Inu Yasha. He will be able to see the hair and lead you to the demon."

With a strangled scream and a flurry of hair and arms, Kagome began to throw dirt and leaves on the old woman. "What are you doing, Kagome? I am not dead yet!" Kaede cried indignantly as she spat out dirt and leaves. In a matter of moments, the old priestess was covered up to her neck in dirt and leaves. She glared at the young hanyou who was just placing a few leaves in her hair and arranging a fern to drape over her face.

"Why, obaasan, I am hiding you, of course," Kagome replied sweetly. "It would be a shame if those _precious_ villagers of yours found you all hurt and unable to protect yourself, now wouldn't it?" Kagome stood up with a huge grin on her face. "Sit tight, obaasan!" she called out cheerfully. She began to laugh hysterically as she took off through the trees.

"You would regret not coming back for me, Kagome!" Kaede called out after her. Kagome only seemed to laugh harder.

pqpqpqpq

"And now I'm back here," Inu Yasha said moodily. "Now will you please let me go take a bath, Gramps? I already told you that I'm cold, sore, and starving."

"Yes, yes, go ahead, Inu-chan," Gramps told him absentmindedly as he began to leave the room.

"HEY! Wait! Get your old ass back in here and untie me! You got the whole story, now untie me!" Gramps had tied Inu Yasha to his desk chair in order to get the story of where he'd been all day and why he was dressed so strangely.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I almost forgot, Inu-chan. I was just trying to remember which drawer I had put those protection scrolls in," he said untying Inu Yasha. "If your mother asks, I'll be in the well-house sealing up that thing so this won't happen again."

"Whatever, crazy old man," Inu Yasha muttered as he headed towards the bathroom to soak his sore body in hot water.

pqpqpqpq

Kagome's mirth lasted until she remembered that she had to find Inu Yasha in order to keep track of her Shikon Shard and find the demon controlling the hair. She started back at the stream and began to follow his scent from there. "I can't believe I have to track that smelly human like I'm some sort of mutt," she muttered in annoyance. _Well, at least his stench is strong enough that I don't have to get down on all fours like a dog. Ugh, I can't believe that withered up old crone still thinks that he's Sesshomaru. He's not even the least bit attractive and he doesn't smell powerful at all and he can't fight and he's annoying and stupid…well, Sesshy was annoying and stupid, too, but that's a human trait_. She continued to fume and mutter to herself as she followed Inu Yasha's wandering path through the forest until she reached the Bone-Eater's Well.

She sighed. "Damn that smelly human. Ready or not, here I come!" she called and she jumped into the well.

pqpqpqpq

AN: yay another chappy!! I'm going to try harder to expand these chapters so that they're longer because these just seem so short. So I'd like to take this moment to say thanx for the reviews & I tried to get this out as fast as I could. I'm currently in my junior year of college and I'm only taking one core class each semester this year while the rest are all generals with a shitload of readings so I haven't been able to work on this as much as I want to. I'm hoping to get another chapter done before spring break is over, but I have to babysit a rather annoying 7yr old so I can't get much done while I'm over there.

But enough of this, I'm thinking I'm going to have Inu Yasha use a bow and arrows like Kagome does in the original and Kagome use a sword like Inu does in the original, but Kagome's sword won't be a big clunky thing like Tetsusaiga, but something more along the lines of a sleek, fast katana like the samurais used. I think if I switched the weapons like I had initially wanted to it would make things even more complicated. Though I think I will keep that Sesshomaru was a master of all weapons, but mostly the bow and the spear so Inu will learn to use the bow and a spear.

I love reviews because they motivate me to keep writing and give me feedback on things that are working and stuff that I need to think through again. Like the weapons thing and how you guys think I'm doing with Inu & Kag's personalities. So R&R!!

Star


	8. Scroll 8

**Scroll 8 – Home and Back Again**

Inu Yasha sighed as he felt his muscles begin to relax in the hot water. He could also smell the dinner his mother was preparing and was trying to decide if he was hungry enough to get out of the bath. After a few more minutes of debating, he finally got out of the bath and sprawled out on his bed thinking about the crazy sounding story he had told his grandpa. _Even if it was the truth, I can't believe that Gramps believed it_, he thought with a smile. _I wonder what happened with that crazy girl with the hair. I hope she isn't bothering that village too much…. Wait, what am I thinking? Who gives a shit? They have that pain in the ass cat-girl to deal with her_. He frowned. The villagers had been nice to him, but Kagome had been insulting and rude and mean and he could honestly say that he didn't care if that demon with the hair beat her black and blue. _Ah, whatever. I'm home, I'm not going back, so it doesn't matter_.

"Inu-chan! Dinner time!" his mother called. Inu Yasha rolled off his bed and made his way downstairs. A big smile spread over his face as he began to smell the food.

"Oden! Real food! Thanks mom," Inu Yasha sat down and immediately began shoveling food into his mouth. The other three family members at the table just stared at him. Even for Inu Yasha, this level of enthusiasm was excessive. "What're you lookin' at? I was starving," he said around a mouthful of food. The others just rolled their eyes and went back to their own food.

"So Inu-chan was just telling me the most fascinating story that goes with the legend of the Shikon Jewel," Gramps began.

"That's nice, dad," Mrs. Higurashi said dismissively.

Suddenly the door banged open and an annoyed looking Kagome stalked in. She zeroed in on Inu Yasha who just stared back at her dumbfounded. "Okay, you filthy human, let's go." She stomped up to him, grabbed is arm, and started to pull him back the way she came.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, finally finding his voice. Without waiting for an answer from her, he turned to his grandpa. "I thought you said you were going to seal that stupid well so that this wouldn't happen!"

Gramps gaped for a moment before replying, "I did seal it. I used the strongest sealing and protection scrolls. Nothing should have been able to come through."

Kagome snorted. "What, you mean these silly pieces of paper?" She pulled a scrap off of her sleeve. "They wouldn't block a maggot. Now, let's go, human," she said resuming her pull on his arm.

"I have a name you know. Say it slowly. In-u-ya-sha. And what makes you think I'm going anywhere with you, huh?" he asked, digging his heels in and trying to get out of her grasp. They stood there glaring for a minute before they were interrupted by Inu Yasha's mother and grandpa approaching Kagome. Before either of them could react, his mother grabbed both of Kagome's ears while Gramps snagged her tail and began to stroke it. Kagome stood stunned for a moment before jumping away from the two of them and hissing.

"What the hell was that for? Ew, now I'm going to have to bathe again," she said making a face, her ears and tail twitching even more now.

"I'm sorry, I just—I mean, I thought—I mean, I didn't realize they were real," Inu Yasha's mother stammered turning pink. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And what's your excuse, you dirty old man?" she snarled at Gramps. He just grinned. Kagome made another disgusted face. "You sick old pervert! Okay, whelp, we're leaving now." She grabbed Inu Yasha's arm again and resumed trying to drag him out of the dining room.

"And I said, like hell I'm going with you, you psycho bitch. What part of that did you not understand?" he asked angrily, trying to shake her arm off and ignoring his mother's chastisement about his language.

"You are going to lead me to that bastard of a demon who tried to behead me. And you are going to give me back my Shikon shard. Then I'll leave you alone with your perverted family," she told him shortly.

"First of all, why do you need me to lead you to a demon, and why do you think I'd help you anyway? Secondly, that Yura of the Hair person took the Jewel shard before she pushed me down that fuckin' well. Now go back to wonderland, Alice, and leave me alone!"

She stared at him for a moment. "You lost my Jewel again?!" she exploded. "I ought to strangle you right now!" she threatened reaching out for his throat.

"Bad, Kitty!"

Kagome snarled as she picked herself off the ground. "As soon as I get these fucking beads off I'm going to tear you to pieces. Now, I hate to repeat myself, boy. That old witch says you can see that ba—bitch's hair, so you are going to follow it and lead me to this Yura. I am going to kick her ass for trying to take my head and get my Shikon shard back. Now, you can either walk back to the damned well with me or I can carry you there myself, but you are coming with—hey, are you paying attention, whelp?" Inu Yasha was staring at her shoulder and obviously hadn't heard a word Kagome had said to him.

"That had better not be what I think it is," he said as he reached out to pick something off of her jacket. He was about to grab it when it twitched and sliced his fingers. "You brought some of it with you!" he yelled accusingly at the surprised hanyou. She was looking around trying to see what had cut him, but she could not see anything. Inu Yasha saw the hair moving out of the corner of his eye. It was stretching towards him from the opposite direction that Kagome was looking. Suddenly it dawned on him that she couldn't see the hair. Almost on instinct, he reached up and grabbed the hair, slicing his hand on hit and letting the blood run down it. "It's here," he said. Kagome turned and slashed at where it appeared his blood was just floating in the air. She felt something snap under her claws and she thought she heard giggling in the distance.

"Now will you get your ass down that well?" she asked him smugly. Inu Yasha glared at her. She smirked as she sauntered out of the dining room towards the door.

I'll be back later, mom, don't let anyone in the well-house while I'm gone," Inu Yasha called over his shoulder as he followed Kagome out. "Stop grinning, you sadistic bitch," he growled as he caught up to her. "I'm not going to help you; I'm going to make sure my family doesn't get hurt. They may be annoying and a pain in the ass most of the time, but if they get hurt because you led that crazy bitch here, I'll test out those prayer beads to the fullest," he threatened.

Kagome ignored his threat as she glanced at him still smirking. "Wrap up your hand, no need to draw other pathetic minor demons with the smell of fresh blood," she told him handing him a scrap of cloth. "Hm…. Human skin is so fragile," she murmured. "Since I'd rather her not dice you up before we reach this Yura of the Hair, take this," she said taking her jacket off and tossing it to him. "It's made from the fur of a fire rat and will protect you from anything this pathetic demon can throw at you."

Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "Are you trying to be nice to me?" he asked warily.

"Of course not, human," she scoffed. "I simply need you to survive long enough to show me where this annoying demon is. She tried to decapitate me and she stole my Shikon shard. She continued towards the well-house and Inu Yasha jogged to catch up to her again. When they reached the well, Inu Yasha stopped and stared at it for a moment. There were pieces of wood everywhere from when Kagome had blasted her way through Gramps' barriers.

"Do I need to push you in? The faster we do this, the faster we can go our own ways, human," Kagome pointed out.

Inu Yasha sighed. _Here we go again. Down the rabbit hole…_

They jumped in.

pqpqpqpqpqpq

In a cave a ways from the well, a girl was sitting on a ledge humming to herself and playing a game of cat's cradle. _I wonder if they're coming yet?_ she thought to herself_. I'm getting bored. This funny little demon is so slow. I wonder what is keeping her? I hope she won't keep me waiting much longer._ She giggled as a passing bat was sliced in half by her webbing of hair. _Ooolala! It will be fun to see that little kitty's head do that,_ she giggled again as she settled back into her perch.

pqpqpqpqpqpq

AN: YAY 2 chappys in 1 week...of course this is probably the shortest scroll ever. Soon it'll be back to the grindstone with tons of reading and work for as many hours as they'll let me work. I kind of know what I want to do with the fight with Yura, so if I have time, hopefully I'll get it written up before the end of the school year.

Remember! I need an want opinions about weapons and characters! Reviews keep a story alive!!

Star


End file.
